The Cygnus
by thecaptainjones
Summary: Emma and the rest of Storybrooke get sent to the Enchanted Forest the only person who can remember who they truly are is Henry. So can the Savior's son save Storybrooke.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: There are probably a ton of speculation fics about the season finale but i just wanted Emma to be a pirate so bad and that post on Tumblr saying that her pirate name was Captain Swan just fueled the fire.

She is the most fearsome Pirate in all the realms they say, no one ever dares to cross her path. She is a woman with a mission. So when one day a lad named Henry approached Killian Jones while he is getting ready to set sail asking him to find the most fearful pirate in all the realms he was sure the boy must have had a concussion or something.

"But you have to, there is no any other way to get back to Storybrooke." Storybrooke thats a fairly odd name for a town but considering the clothes the boy was wearing he must not be from here.

"Lad where are your parents they must be worried sick for you, you don't look like you are from here."

"My mom is Emma Swan and my dad died a few years ago." What it couldn't be the Captain didn't have a son did she?

"I'm sorry Henry but from what I heard the Captain doesn't have a boyfriend much less a son." This was harder than Henry thought he had to find another way for Killian to find his mom so they could share a true loves kiss.

"Well if you don't believe me why don't you ask her yourself all you have to do is help me find her." He thought about it for a second what did he have to lose he always wanted to go on a another adventure anyways and if the boy really was telling the truth he would've have done a good deed and returned the boy back to his mother.

"Fine I will help you reunite with your mother so you can go back to Storybrooke, but under one condition you have to listen to my orders and when we have dinner you are responsible for washing the dishes." That wasn't so bad it's not like Killian had to make him wash the dishes at home anyways.

"Yes! I will do whatever you say. Thank You, Thank You, Thank You."

"Don't thank me now lad wait until we actually find her."

Later that morning they set sail towards The Evil Queen Snow White's castle after asking around they found that Captain's Swan's ship The Jolly Roger was docked there for a couple of weeks. It would take them at least a day and a half to get to there and so far it was the longest day Henry had ever experienced. After they set anchor for the night Killian and Henry sat down for dinner eating some fish they had caught earlier that day.

"So lad what makes you come to me for help when there are a dozen other sailors you could've have gone too." Not wanting scare Killian by saying Emma Swan is his true love he just made up a story saying he heard Killian was the best sailor there is when he asked the town people for help to get to Emma Swan or Captain Swan as they called her here.

Killian knew he was lying he could read straight through it but not wanting to push the lad he just went with it. After dinner Henry washed the dishes like he said he would while Killian was up on deck tying ropes. When he was done he went up on deck and asked Killian if he could teach him about the stars. He knew a little bit about the stars when the uncursed Killian taught him but he wanted to learn more.

"So you're interested in stars too huh." It was a weird request considering he is the son of a pirate apparently but maybe his mother didn't have enough time to teach him about it.

"Sure lad I guess I could teach you a few things." That night he learned about all the constellations in the sky and that Killian's favorite was the Cygnus. Of course it was his favorite, they might be connected in ways they probably didn't even know.

They talked all through the night talking about random things Killian felt like he had met the boy somewhere but he just couldn't remember where. Killian could tell Henry was getting sleepy so he told the boy to go and choose a bunk he would like to sleep in.

By the time Killian was down and ready for bed Henry was fast asleep he swore he knew the boy but how. Maybe he saw him at a market, no that wasn't it; well it was no use to dwell on it since he couldn't remember anyways so he just let it go and went to a dreamful sleep.

This morning Killian was up just before the sun rose but the lad was still deep asleep, he could still remember the time when he himself would sleep until noon. They had still a lot of stuff to do before they made dock so he let Henry sleep in for another hour before waking him up and making him hail the mast.

As it was hitting nightfall they could see the silhouette of the Swan, they were almost near the time where the boy could be reunited with his mother. Truth be told he would actually miss the lad. He enjoyed talking to him he seemed way older than he looked and he was very hopeful about everything.

"Henry lad we are almost about to dock near the Evil Queens castle and to be safe there is a sword in the back cabinet in the Captains Quarter grab yourself one, you never know when a guard could come and attack you." Henry had never really used a sword before so how was he going to know how to do anything.

"Okay, I got the sword but there is just one problem. I don't know how to fight."

"You don't know how to fight I thought you were the son of Captain Swan the most fearsome Pirate of the seas how can you not know how to fight!"

"Well she never taught me, said I was too young to have a real sword."

"Then I guess I have to teach you how to fight then huh mate." Grabbing his own sword Killian positioned himself to show Henry the right way to stand so he wont get hurt when he swings.

"Imagine the sword as if it were your hand, you move it where you want it to go, but don't hold it too tight, and not so loose so somebody could swipe it away. The most important thing ever when you are in battle is to never keep your guard down." After they had practiced for a couple of hours it was already nighttime. They had decided to just go and find the lads mother there wouldn't be much guards in the night as there were in the morning.

They asked around the town if anybody has seen Captain Swan around anywhere some people stared at them as if they were asking for a death wish and some people just said they didn't even know she was in town. Finally they got tired so they headed down to a room above the pub for the night.

As they were headed up to their rooms through the pub Henry saw her, she sitting with her other crew members. Was that Ruby, Belle, and Ariel sitting with her?

"Killian I see her, she's over there playing a game of dice with her crew. We should go over there." When Killian turned around to look he wasn't expecting what he saw. Captain Swan was beautiful. Everybody said she was a nasty dirty pirate but what he saw was far form that, her green eyes with walls so tall it could probably reach all the way to the heavens, blond luscious hair tied into a ponytail with a braid on the side. Killian was left speechless.

"She's bloody beautiful how could any one not notice that." Remembering that Henry was there he turned bright red.

"It's okay you don't have to be embarrassed my mom is a one of a kind, she is really nice once you get to know her. You know, you should go over there and introduce yourself you are not so bad looking yourself and I know you are just her type." How was he going to go up there and introduce himself he was a nobody and she was the most fearsome pirate ever to roam the seas.

"Lad Im not sure I can. Your mother she's a tough lass I don't think she would like me very much."

"Killian you always told me you liked a challenge well now you have a challenge that I'm pretty sure you can win." The lad was right he had nothing to lose anyways.

"Fine I will go over there talk and talk to her but what about you don't you want to reunite with your mother?"

"Don't worry about me I'll be with her very soon go enjoy yourself if you need me I'll be up in the room she can handle a couple of hours without me." This lad certainly was weird.


	2. meeting Emma

With a new self confidence Killian walked over to where Emma was sitting with her crew. "May I help you?" Oh god he was already a nervous wreck what should he say.

"Hello milady I was just wondering if you would like a drink on the house?" Really was that the best he could do. He just made a fool of himself.

"If I didn't know any better I think this gentleman is trying to flirt with me." She and her crew started laughing making him feel like a fool.

"Do you know who I am?" By now he had enough of this Henry said she was a challenge but he was determined to win her heart.

"Oh I know perfectly well who you are but if you would let me buy you a drink you could tell me all about yourself."

"Well who could say no to a free drink. Ladies If you need you know where to find me we will be leaving early tomorrow so don't stay out too late." Emma then led Killian to the back of the pub taking a seat by the window.

"So I hear you are the fearsome Captain Swan but I don't see you as fearsome I just see you as guarded."

"Whatever I am its none of your business, I thought I was going to get a free drink I mean that's what I am here for isn't it." Emma called the waiter over to their table ordering a beer for herself and Killian.

"I don't even know your name but have I met you somewhere, you seem oddly familiar." Killian had sensed it too like he knew her from somewhere like they had been best of friend at one point.

"Ah Killian Jones at your service I came here with your son he said he was lost don't know what he was doing in my part of the Enchanted Forest but he just asked me for help to find you." Son what son Emma didn't have a son this man was crazy.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about I don't have a son." He knew it the lad was lying to him but he would deal with that issue later right now he had Captain Swan sitting across the table from him and he was not going to let that pass.

"You know what my mistake it must have been the beer talking." He was lying and she could tell.

"So Killian how do you have the nerve to come and talk to me most people i meet usually cower with terror when they see me, how come you aren't scared of me."

"Why would I be scared of a beautiful women like you. Most people just only ever heard of you in stories but once I saw the real you i knew what was under that mask of yours. I don't know how but I can read you like a open book. You are guarded with the highest walls I have ever seen but what you don't know Swan is that I love myself a challenge." She didn't know what to say for once in her lifetime she left herself off guard.

"Oh please you couldn't handle it." She was opening up to him, he could see it slowly but surely.

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." Just then she grabbed the collar of his leather jacket and met him in a searing kiss.

The familiar swoosh of the wind and the shaking of the ground meaning that they had just shared a true loves kiss.

"Emma"

"Hook"

"You found me."

"Well technically Henry did but did you ever doubt I would." Speaking of the devil he came bounding down the stairs into the pub.

"Mom, Dad, you finally kissed it took you long enough." Killian was left bewildered did Henry really call him dad? Meanwhile Emma was still hugging Henry like it was the last time she was going to see him and considering the situation they're in it was likely.

"You really are the son of the savior lad. You were bloody magnificent." Henry was starting to blush.

"It was nothing, plus you did help me. I'm just glad we are back together as a family again." Killian Jones was part of a family now.

"Speaking of family what do you say we see how to get back to our other family." Hand in hand Henry, Emma, and Killian walked towards Snow and Charming's castle as a family.

Whatever happened next they would figure it out as a family.


End file.
